international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Moana (movie)
Moana is a Disney movie made in 2016. The main character is Moana, a Polynesian gril chosen by the ocean to save the world. She's the daughter of the village chief. During her journey she meets a demigod Maui.The movie was nominated to an Oscar. English Title:'' Moana'' Release dates: * USA - November 14, 2016 (AFI Fest) * USA - November 23, 2016 * United Kingdom - December 2, 2016 * Ireland - December 2, 2016 * Ireland - December 26, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Kristina Anapau * Hudson D'Andrea * Karen Huie * Sundra Oakley * Branscombe Richmond * Violet Grace Schaffer * Fred Tatasciore * Kayla Blake * Sisa Grey * Daniel Kaz * Davis H. Pak * Lynwood Robinson * Phillipa Soo * Matthew Wood * Matt Corboy * Amy Hill * Michael Sun Lee * Lucian Perez * Maddix Robinson * Ken Takemoto * ViviAnn Yee Albanian Title: Moana: Në Kërkim të Ishullit Mitik Release date: May 29, 2017 Additional voices * Olsi Zerka * Ilir Kazaferi * Andi Begolli * Erion Dushi * Alisia Bardhi Other info * The movie was originally released as “Vaiana: Në kërkim të ishullit mitik” in cinemas back in November. There were a lot of complaints from people about the name, resulting in a considerable lack of ticket sales. So since the movie was still not dubbed at the time, they had the chance to redeem themselves by changing the character's name (Vaiana) to the original one, in order to not lose the audience. Arabic Title: موانا Release dates: * Kuwait - December 8, 2016 * Lebanon - December 8, 2016 * Egypt - March 15, 2017 (iTunes) Dubbing director: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser We Know The Way singer - عكاشة علي / Okasha Ali Additional voices * مصطفى البراء / Moustafa El-Baraa * سناء أحمد / Sanaa Ahmad * كريم واكد / Karim Waked * إياد وليد / Iyad Walid * منة الله عادل / Mennatoallah Adel * إلهامي أمين / Elhami Amen * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jendi * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * أميرة عامر / Amira 'Amer * نهى قيس / Noha Qais Other info * The Arabic dub director, Gihan El-Naser wanted Carmen Suleiman to dub both speaking & singing, but it was too late - Ilham Sabri was accepted as the speaking voice * This is the last Disney movie Gihan El-Naser directed for the songs, after her leaving following a disagreement with the studio. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras Release dates: * Comic Con Experience - December 3, 2016 * Cinema - January 5, 2017 We Know The Way singer - Fernando Mendonça Additional voices * Anna Giulia Chantre * César Marchetti * Hermes Baroli * Karen Ramalho * Robson Kumode * Ricardo Fábio * Suzete Piloto * Théo Salomão Bulgarian Title: Смелата Ваяна / Smelata Vayana Release date: November 25, 2016 Additional voices * Здравко Димитров / Zdravko Dimitrov * Василка Сугарева / Vasilka Sugareva * Калина Асенова / Kalina Asenova * Росен Русев / Rosen Rusev Canadian French Title: Moana Release date: November 23, 2016 Singers Choir - European French: * Méry Lanzafamme * Alice Déry * Élisa Bardeau Additional voices * Juliane Belleau * Adrien Bletton * Alice Déry * Loïc Moënner * Pascale Montreuil * Élia St-Pierre * Julie Leblanc * Catherine Léveillé * Dominique Primeau * Monique Fauteux * Nancy Fortin * Vincent Potel * Charles Prévost Linton * Alain Couture * Gardy Fury * José Paradis * Richard Groulx * Vincent Morel Other info * Moana's and Maui's parts were copied from the European French dub, except lines where Moana's name was said, where they changed "Vaiana" to "Moana". Cantonese Title: 魔海奇緣 Release date: January 26, 2017 We Know The Way singer - Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin Additional voices * 周小君 / Jau Siu-Gwan * 李譽軒 / Lei Yue-Hin * 沈鳳 / Sam Fung * 黃瑞蘭 / Wong Sui-Laan * 彭祖容 / Paang Jo-Yung * 朱燊霆 / Jue Shen-Ting * 梁偉基 / Leung Wai-Gei * 繆碧欣 / Si Bik-Yan * 袁永軒 / Yuen Wing-Hin * 何毅鴻 / Hoh Ngai-Hung * Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin * 趙錦標 / Jiu Gam-Biu * 傅舜盈 / Foo Sun-Ying * 周尚文 / Jau Seung-Man * 陳樂謙 / Chan Ngok-Him * 姜汝廷 / Geung Yue-Ting * 吳瑋略 / Ng Wong-Leuk * 莊巧兒 / Jong Haau-Yi * 鄭穎園 / Jeng Wing-Yuen Castilian Spanish Title: Vaiana Release date: December 2, 2016 We Know The Way singer - Toni Menguiano Additional voices * Mario Blasco * Miguel Ángel Varela * Ferran Carnicero * Jacobo Calderón * Ismael Berón * José Alberto Contreras * Pedro José Martos * Miguel Ángel Martín * Jaume Solà * Carolina García * Raúl Rodríguez * Javier Pascual * Jack Tattevin * Elena Iturrieta * Joana Villanueva * Justin Rondganger * Marcel Villanueva * Deborah Ayo * Daniel Reus Catalan Title: Vaiana Release date: December 2, 2016 We Know The Way singer - Ramon Mirabet Additional voices * Mario Blasco * Samuel Planes * Ferran Carnicero * José Cañal * Ismael Berón * Enric Galindo * Jaume Solà * Joan Carles Capdevila * Raúl Rodríguez * Roger Usart * Jack Tattevin * Sarai Martínez * Joana Villanueva * Sara García * Marcel Villanueva * Gemma Pueyo * Samuel Palacios * Laura Munjé Croatian Title: Vaiana: Potraga za mitskim otokom Release date: November 24, 2016 We Know The Way singer - Alen Đuras Czech Title: Odvážná Vaiana: Legenda o konci světa Release date: November 24, 2016 Dubbing studio: Studio Virtual Dubbing director: Zdeněk Štěpán Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Robin Král Production: * Adéla Bláhová * Klára Sedlmajerová * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková Sound engineering: * Guillermo Teillier * David Tomášek * Barbora Hovorková Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers * Ondřej Izdný * Jaromír Holub * David Holý * Lukáš Jindra * Ludmila Finková Genzerová * Lucie Novotná * Athina Langoská Additional voices * Michal Gulyáš * Viktor Vích * Mariana Udatná * Vojtěch Udatný * Klára Nováková * Linda Křišťálová * Martina Šťastná * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková * Zuzana Hykyšová * Vojtěch Hájek Danish Title: Vaiana Release date: February 2, 2017 We Know The Way (Vi kender vejen) singers - Jakob Sveistrup & Arvid Nielsen Additional voices * Jakob Sveistrup * Arvid Nielsen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Trine Dansgaard * Christina Boelskifte * Mette Dahl Trudslev * Mads Enggaard * Claus Storgaard * Mads Lumholt * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Liva Guldberg Schrøder * Frederik Riebeling Jørgensen * Samson Rich Zahle * Vitus Magnussen * Mikkel Vadsholt Dutch Title: Vaiana Release date: November 30, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Madelief van Aken * Saar van Aken * Olivier Banga * Sanne Bosman * Alexander de Bruijn * Han van Eijk * Rutger Le Poole * Nine Meijer * Kyana Raine Pacis * Franky Rampen * Adriana Romijn * Jason Runggatscher * Ingrid Simons Estonian Title: Vaiana Release date: November 25, 2016 We Know The Way singers - Mikk Dede & Rasmus Erismaa Additional voices * Tanel Saar * Maria Avdjuško * Anni Tross * Jakob Nõmmik * Lauri Kaare * Tobias Teder * Rene Keldo * Dagmar Oja * Kaire Vilgats * Jette Karmin * Gert Hatsukov * Rando Arand * Erki Aule * Uku Toomet * Timo Diener European French Title: Vaiana, la Légende du Bout du Monde Release dates: * Paris' Grand Rex Premiere: November 16, 2016 * Release: November 30, 2016 Singers Choir: * Méry Lanzafamme * Alice Déry * Élisa Bardeau Additional voices * Olivier Constantin * Jean-Jacques Fauthoux * Richard Rossignol * Magali Bonfils * Timothé Bardeau * Simon Faliu * Karine Texier * Jean-Jacques Cramier * James Noah * Barbara Beretta * Élisa Bardeau * Victoire Pauwels * Franck Gourlat * Gaëlle Marie * Grégory Quidel Other info * In the scene where Maui half-turns into a shark, Anthony improvised and lisped, and the director liked it and it was kept as such in the final recording. * In the European French soundtrack, for Tala's musical parts, France used for unknown reasons Johanne Garneau, the Canadian French voice of Tala. And because of this, she was wrongly credited as Tala's French singing voice as well in the French credits of the movie. * Even though Mareva Galanter was said to be both speaking and singing voice of Sina, and recorded the songs, it sounds like she was eventually replaced at the last moment by the singer Méry Lanzafamme, who is credited in Sina's songs. European Portuguese Title: Vaiana Release date: November 24, 2016 Singers Additional voices * José Antunes * Miguel Monteiro * Ana Rita Monteiro * Laura Dias * Rimaly Silva * Gonçalo Carvalho * Tiago Retré * Peter Michael * Maria Camões * Verónica Tapadas * Filipe Leal * José Bruto da Costa * Ruben Madureira * Marco Santos * Ana Rita Inácio * Cláudia Soares * Patrícia Mendes Finnish Title: Vaiana Release date: February 17, 2017 We Know The Way singers - Pekka Kuorikoski & Pasi Piispanen Choir * Pasi Piispanen * Pekka Kuorikoski * Mikko Jokinen * Matti Holi * Antti L.J. Pääkkönen * Katja Aakkula * Sari Ann Stolt * Camilla Bäckman * Nina Tapio Additional voices * Markku Huhtamo * Saana Norra * Luca Vieri * Ia Koivisto * Senja Alexander * Sampo Kovalainen * Petrus Kähkönen * Aku Laitinen Flemish Title: Vaiana Release date: November 30, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Elke Buyle * Hamza Daghbouj * Jack Hoelen * Kira Hoelen * Tim Saey * Frow Snoeks * Merel Snoeks * Trui Snoeks * Jurgen Stein German Title: Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken Release date: December 22, 2016 Dubbing studio: Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Dubbing director: Cay-Michael Wolf Translator: Tobias Neumann Music director: Thomas Amper Singers Additional voices * Immanuel Aktag * Runa Aléon * Laurine Betz * Jane Bogaert * Smilia Erlebach * Ulli Essmann * Tina Frank * Marik Zidan Gaschina * Katja Hiller * Christian Intorp * Carmen Katt * Benjamin Kiesewetter * Frank Kirschgens * Edgar Lüftner * Nina Machalz * Julian Mau * Steven Mertig * Michael Noack * Nico Nothnagel * Patrick Roche * Frida Scharff * Julia Scheeser * Petra Scheeser * Katja Schmitz * Linda Stelzner * Bea Tober * Ozan Ünal * Ron van Lankeren * Bastian von Bömches * Sabine Walkenbach * Marco Wittorf * Mathilda Zertani * Theresa Zertani Greek Title: Βαϊάνα / Vaïána Release date: December 22, 2016 We Know The Way singer: Βασίλης Αξιώτης / Vasílis Axiótis Additional voices * Κάρολος Χριστίδης / Károlos Hristídis * Ινώ Στεφανή / Inó Stefaní * Αλέξανδρος Λουζιώτης / Aléxandros Louziótis * Νεκτάριος Γεωργιάδης / Nektários Yeoryiádis * Αποστόλης Ψυχράμης / Apostólis Psihrámis * Αθανασία Αχλαδιώτου / Athanasía Ahladiótou * Βιργινία Φραγκουλατζή / Viryinía Fragoulatzí * Ερασμία Μαρκίδη / Erasmía Markídi * Ευγενία Λιάκου / Evyenía Liákou * Ελένη Ποζατζίδου / Eléni Pozatzídou * Στρατής Μουρλάς / Stratís Mourlás * Ανδρέας Ρήγας / Andréas Ríyas * Ηρακλής Λεβαντής / Iraklís Levantís Hebrew Title: מואנה / Moana Release date: December 8, 2016 We Know The Way singer - גילן שחף / Gilan Shahaf Additional voices * אביתר אדיר / Evyatar Adir * גילן שחף / Gilan Shahaf * יהויכין פרידלנדר / Yehoiachin Ferlinder * הילה זיתון / Hila Zaitun * אפי בן ישראל / Efi Ben Israel * גלעד קלטר / Gilad Kalter * חננאל אדרי / Hananel Adri * סער בדישי / Sa'ar Badishi * לירון ברנס / Liron Branes * אפיק רוזן / Afik Rozen * נויה דאון / Noya Daon * רונה ברקמן / Rona Bakerman * כפיר לוי / Kfir Levi * אלמוג קאפח / Almog Kapach * עדי רז / Adi Raz * עינת אזולאי / Einat Azulay Other info * Eran Mor and Mona Mor are married in real life. Hindi Title: मोआना Release date: December 2, 2016 Singers Additional voices * आिदत राज / Aaditya Raaj Hungarian Title: Vaiana Release date: December 1, 2016 Choir singers * 'Bebe' Abebe Dániel * Boldog Emese * Füredi Nikolett * Koós Réka * Kovács Veronika Rita * Magyar Bálint * Nádasi Veronika * Szabó Máté * Szentirmai Zsolt Additional voices * Berecz Kristóf Uwe * Draskóczy Balázs * Boldog Emese * Károlyi Lili * Gergely Attila * Pál Dániel Máté * Sörös Miklós * Rajkai Zoltán * Sánta László * Laurinyecz Réka * Oroszi Tamás * Bálint Adrienn * Kisfalusi Lehel * Ferenczi Zerind * Galiotti Barbara * Gardi Tamás * Grúber Zita * Kobela Kíra * Molnár Kristóf * Pintér Mónika * Szalai Csongor Dominik * Vámos Mónika Icelandic Title: Vaiana Release date: December 1, 2016 We Know The Way singers - Björn Thorarensen & Þorkell H. Sigfússon Additional voices * Ævar Þór Benediktsson * Björn Thorarensen * Þorkell H. Sigfússon * Selma Rún Rúnarsdóttir * Guðmundur Vignir Karlsson * Örn Ýmir Arason * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Lilja Dögg Gunnarsdóttir * Hildigunnur Einarsdóttir * Auður Guðjohnsen * Aron Þór Valsson * Natalía Héðinsdóttir Italian Title: Oceania Lyricist: Lorena Brancucci Singers Japanese Title: モアナと伝説の海 Release date: March 10, 2017 Singers Kazakh Title: Моана / Moana Release date: November 24, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Ажар Ысқақова / Ajar Isqaqova * Ақнұр Тұякбай / Aqnur Tui'akbai' * Алтынгүл Серкебаева / Altyngu'l Serkebaeva * Альмира Советова / Almi'ra Sovetova * Альмүрад Мүхараб / Almu'rad Mu'harab * Бауыржан Алтынбеков / Bay'yrjan Altynbekov * Ержан Сансызбаев / Erjan Sansyzbaev * Жанат Оспанов / Janat Ospanov * Жібек Айболқызы / Jibek Ai'bolqyzy * Индира Айтберген / I'ndi'ra Ai'tbergen * Нұрсұлтан Есен / Nursultan Esen * Нұрайым Садуақас / Nurai'ym Sady'aqas * Мәдина Садуақасова / Ma'di'na Sady'aqasova * Медет Рахымбергенов / Medet Rahymbergenov * Мейрамхан Мамешов / Mei'ramhan Mames'ov * Nartay Saūdanbekulı / Нартай Сауданбекұлы * Нұрбек Хасан / Nurbek Hasan * Олжас Жақыпбек / Oljas Jaqypbek * Сая Тоқманғалиева / Sai'a Toqmang'ali'eva * Тұрсын Төремұратова / Tursyn To'remuratova * Шах-Мұрат Ордабаев / S'ah-Murat Ordabaev Korean Latin Spanish Title: Moana: Un mar de aventuras Release dates: * Argentina - November 27, 2016 (Mar del Plata Film Festival) * Mexico - December 2, 2016 * Chile - January 5, 2017 * Nicaragua - January 5, 2017 * Argentina - January 19, 2017 * Uruguay - January 19, 2017 Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico S.C. Dubbing director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Song lyrics: Jaime López, Raúl Aldana Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Paula Kaggle * Beto Castillo * Luis Gil Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios Artistic supervisor: Raúl Aldana Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. We Know The Way singer - Rubén Albarrán Additional voices * Alma Delia Pérez * Ana Paulina Cáceres * Auri Maya * Camila Gómez Garzón * Carlos Castro * Daniel Lacy * Edurne Keel * Fernando Gastélum * Genaro Contreras * Jared Mendoza * Javier Olguín * Jorge Medina Newman * José Ignacio Martínez * José Pablo Hernández Moyano * Juan Antonio Edwards * Julio Nucamendi * Karina Manzur * Lucy Hernández * Luis Gerardo Villegas * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Magdalena Tenorio * Mariana Balsa * Marc Winslow * Marysol Cantú * Mateo Toledo * Mauque Toussaint * Mauricio Pérez * Moisés Iván Mora * Mónica Meza * Oliver Díaz * Raúl Carballeda * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Velázquez * Sandy Domínguez * Santiago Toledo * Yamil Atala Trailers * Maui - Polo Rojas Auditions * Noé Velázquez - Maui, casted as Villager #1 Other info * Andrea Rebeca Gómez (toddler Moana's singing voice) Arias and Sara Paula Gómez Arias (Moana's voice) are sisters. Māori Title: Moana Release date: September 11, 2017 Singers We Know The Way - Rob Ruha How Far I'll Go (end credits) - ??? Other info * Rachel House, Temuera Morrison and Jemaine Clement are also original voice of Gramma Tala , Chief Tui's original speaking voice and original voice of Tamatoa respectively. Norwegian Title: Vaiana Release date: February 3, 2017 Singers Choir: * Preben Olram * Per Skjølsvik * Øyvind B. Lyse * May Helen Myhre * Christine Hoff Myhre * Anja Marie Svenkerud * Marie Helene Walberg Hegge * Benedicte Myckland * Helena Hauge * Anne Kristine Sæthre * Unn Christel Berg Aune * Vidar Myhre * Jo Hestnes * Leif Sigurd Larsen * André Santagati * Martin Krane Pedersen * Eirik Mydske Thoresen * Nico Hytten Additional voices * Christin Borge * Jesper Leporanta * Katrine Blomstrand * Kim A. Wifladt * Oda Sundsbø * Oskar Fjeldstad-Bergheim * Preben Olram * Sebastian Wifladt Engeskog * Sigbjørn Solheim * Siv Marie Fløtberg-Rudidalen * Stella Aksnes-Pehrson * Teodor Barsnes-Simonsen * Øyvind B. Lyse * Øyvind Boye Løvold Persian Avazheh We Know The Way singer - Lin-Manuel Miranda - English Persian Glory Title: موآنا / Moana Dubbing director: مهرداد رئيسي / Mehrdad Ra'issi Recording & song mixing: پیمان پروانه / Piman Prowanye Translator: شهاب رضی پور / Shahab Razipour Mixing: خشایار خاتمی / Khashayar Khatami We Know The Way singer - مهرداد رئيسي / Mehrdad Ra'issi Additional voices * دريا محمدزاده / Darya MohammadZadeh * پرديس اسدپور / Pardis Asadpoor * ندا پويا / Neda Pooya * پريسا تيموري / Parisa Teimoori * نيلوفر علي نژاد / Niloofar AliNezhad * مانا اكبرزادگان / Mana AkbarZadegan * پروانه محمدعليزاده / Parvaneh MohammadAliZadeh * فيروزه جعفري / Firoozeh Ja'fari * مهلا دياني / Mahla Diani * معصومه خيري / Ma'soomeh Kheiri * ميلاد مشعشع / Milad Mosha'sha' * اميد تقوي امين / Omid Taqavi Amin * اميد زماندار / Omid Zamandar * حسين باطبي﻿ / Hossein Batebi﻿ Persian Soren Title: موانا / Moana اهالی روستا / Villagers: * محمدرضا صولتی / Mohammadreza Solati * سمیّه الیاسی / Somayyeh Eliasi * علی نکویی / Ali Nekooyi * عبّاس چهاردهی / Abbas Chahardahi * راضیه فهیمی / Razieh Fahimi * آیدین الماسیان / Aydin Almasian * فرهاد اتقیایی / Farhad Atqiayi * بهزاد الماسی / Behzad Almasi هنرمندان خردسال / Toddlers: * مهرنوش مختاری / Mehrnoosh Mokhtari * جانان فهیمی / Janan Fahimi Peruvian Spanish Title: Moana Polish Title: Vaiana: Skarb oceanu (Vaiana: Ocean's treasure) Release date: November 25, 2016 Dubbing studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Song lyrics: Michał Wojnarowski Singers Additional voices * Michał Paszczyk Putonghua Release date: November 25, 2016 Singers Romanian Title: Vaiana Release dates: * Cinema: November 25, 2016 * DVD: April 11, 2017 We Know The Way singer - Adrian Nour Auditions * Cătălina Chirțan for Moana, replaced by Ana Bianca Popescu Russian Title: Моана / Moana Release dates: * Belarus - November 24, 2016 * Russia - December 1, 2016 Dubbing director: Сергей Линцов / Sergey Lintsov Translator: Лилия Королёва / Liliya Korolyova Lyricist: Сергей Пасов / Sergey Pasov Singers Additional voices * Василиса Эльдарова / Vasilisa El'darova * Владимир Войтюк / Vladimir Voytyuk * Екатерина Фролова / Ekaterina Frolova * Ксения Шемякина / Kseniya Shemyakina * Наталья Павлова / Natal'ya Pavlova * Ника Чижевская / Nika Chizhevskaya * Павел Алоин / Pavel Aloin * Павел Ковалев / Pavel Kovalev * Сергей Лелявин / Sergey Lelyavin * Юлия Довганишина / Yuliya Dovganishina Serbian Title: Вајана / Vajana Release dates: * Premiere: "Cineplexx" cinema, shopping center "Delta City", Belgrade - November 19, 2016 * Release: November 24, 2016 Dubbing company: Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Livada Beograd Dubing director: Теа Пухарић / Tea Puharić Music director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Translator: Бојана Лукић Јовковић / Bojana Lukić Jovković Lyrics translator: Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Characters Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Лејла Хот / Lejla Hot * Ирина Миловановић / Irina Milovanović * Ана Машуловић / Ana Mašulović * Ника Рамбосек / Nika Rambosek * Стрибор Чолић / Stribor Čolić * Љубан Матић / Ljuban Matić * Василије Бјелица / Vasilije Bjelica * Ника Милојевић / Nika Milojević * Тања Васиљевић / Tanja Vasiljević * Горан Герман / Goran German * Никола Антонијевић / Nikola Antonijević * Милан Живадиновић / Milan Živadinović * Милош Мијаиловић / Miloš Mijailović * Катарина Радовић / Katarina Radović * Милан Суботић / Milan Subotić * Наташа Томић / Nataša Tomić * Радуле Човић / Radule Čović Trailers * Сергеј Трифуновић / Sergej Trifunović - Maui, but due to his obligations he recorded just the trailer and Марко Кон / Marko Kon replaced him in the movie Other info * It wasn't released on home video. Swedish Title: Vaiana Release d3ate: February 3, 2017 Singers We Know The Way - Fredrik Lycke & Alexander Lycke Additional voices * Alexander Lycke * Andreas Österberg * Anna Isbäck * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug * Elis Lindsten * Ester Lejdemyr * Fredrik Lycke * Gunilla Backman * James Lund * Jan Åström * Max Sjöberg * Nicklas Berglund * Oskar Nilsson * Patrik Martinsson * Valerie Tocca Tahitian Title: Moana Release date: April 29, 2017 (Place To'ata Premiere) Translator: Denise Raapoto We Know The Way singer - Warren Teaniniuraitemoana Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 海洋奇緣 Release date: January 26, 2017 Singers Additional voices * 姜先誠 / Jiāng Xiān-Chéng * 馬伯強 / Mǎ Bó-Qiáng * 張志超 / Zhāng Zhì-Chāo * 孫若薇 / Sūn Ruò-Wēi * 林筱玲 / Lín Xiǎo-Líng * 高嘉鎂 / Gāo Jiā-Měi * 呂筱薇 / Lǚ Xiǎo-Wēi * 曾增瀚 / Céng Zēng-Hàn * 張允辰 / Zhāng Yǔn-Chén * 林映岑 / Lín Yìng-Cén * 林妍希 / Lín Yán-Xī * 黃秀偵 / Huáng Xiù-Zhēn * 陳思涵 / Chén Sī-Hán Thai Title: โมอาน่า ผจญภัยตำนานหมู่เกาะทะเลใต้ Release date: December 1, 2016 We Know The Way singer - ‘คิง’ พิเชษฐ์ บัวขำ / ‘King’ Phichet Buakham Additional voices * พิชาภพ ภัทรกูลนิยม / Phichaphop Phattharakunniyom * เบญจพร ชงสกุล / Benchaphon Chongsakun * กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ / Kritsana Saringkhannon * จรินทร ชวลิต / Charin Chawalit * นวิน ชำนาญกิจ / Nawin Chamnankit * ฌานพัฒน์ พานประทีป / Channaphat Phanprathip * นับเพชร หวานแก้ว / Napphet Wankaeo Other info * On November 8, 2016, a Moana Press Conference was held in Singapore, where Myra Maneepat Molloy, along with Maudy Ayunda (Indonesian Promo), Auli’I Cravalho (original Moana), Ayda Jebat (Malay Promo), Janella Salvador (The Philippines Promo), Minh Nhu (Vietnamese Moana), sang the title song How Far I'll Go. Turkish Title: Moana Release date: January 20, 2017 Ukrainian Title: Ваяна / Vaiana Release date: December 22, 2016 Dubbing studio: Le Doyen Dubbing director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Music director: Тетяна Піроженко / Tetiana Pirozhenko Translator and lyricist: Роман Кисельов / Roman Kyselov Artistic supervisors: * Aleksandra Janikowska * Maciej Eyman We Know The Way singer - Іван Розін / Ivan Rozin Additional voices * Айна Вільберг / Aina Vilberh * Юлія Панічкіна / Yuliia Panichkina * Олександр Солодкий / Oleksandr Solodkyi * Сергій Юрченко / Serhii Yurchenko * Наталя Єфименко / Natalia Yefymenko * Ігор Тимошенко / Ihor Tymoshenko * Василь Пудченко / Vasyl Pudchenko * Катерина Манузіна / Kateryna Manuzina * Єгор Скороходько / Yehor Skorokhodko * Марія Ніколенко / Mariia Nikolenko * Михайло Карпань / Mykhailo Karpan * Дмитро Бузинський / Dmytro Buzynskyi * Євген Анішко / Yevhen Anishko * Марина Керусенко / Maryna Kerusenko * Світалана Заря / Svitalana Zaria * Іван Розін / Ivan Rozin * Дмитро Зленко / Dmytro Zlenko * Галина Дубок / Halyna Dubok Vietnamese Title: Hành Trình Cua Moana Release date: November 25, 2016 We Know The Way singer - Lý Minh Trí Additional voices * Đàm Minh Châu * ??? Vân Anh * ??? Trúc Huyền * Lê Đình Khoa * Nguyễn Hoài Tâm * Ngô Tấn Phát * Nguyễn Gia Huy * Trần Mai Ngọc Châu * Trương Bảo Anh * Trần Minh Quang * ??? Ngọc Trang * ??? Thanh Hiếu * ??? Đức Khang * Nguyễn Hậu